


Unexpected

by Armyofchaos



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, G!P, HSAU, Movie Night AU, Rugby, Theyre just horny confused teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armyofchaos/pseuds/Armyofchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another movie night AU, inspired by a blog on tumblr who is basically the founder of Lexa's dick^TM. We all know they're terrible at figuring out their feelings, horny shenanigans ensue until they finally do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! I can only type on my phone so I apologise in advance for the formatting

Clarke:  _ I'm coming over _ .

Lexa smiled despite the aches and bruises running through her limbs after a particularly strenuous training session. She loved rugby, loved the battle of speed and sinew and brute strength, she loved the tactical manoeuvres that made her feel like a leader of a well oiled, cohesive army striving together toward a common goal. But god, sometimes it took willpower.

Lexa _ : See you soon. But I warn you I still need a shower after practice. _

It was true, she was mud splattered from her boots even to her face after a particularly bad tackle into the rain-softened ground. Now though it had dried, stiff and cracking on her own stiff limbs. A shower would feel amazing.

But that would involve getting up.

She groaned and dropped her head to rest on the kitchen table, lacking the motivation to move, better just to wait for Clarke.

They had been best friends since they were six, when Lexa punched a boy in the nose after he pushed a small blonde girl down. The boy's sister Octavia talked him out of telling though, and strangely enough, they started to become friends. Octavia was now on Lexa's rugby team, gracing the field with a snarl on her face, her characteristic braids pulling her hair out of the way.

Startling her out of her retrospection, Clarke walked through the unlocked door, not bothering to knock. 

“Oh my god, you weren't kidding...” 

She laughed as Lexa just groaned in response, turning her head to look at Clarke but not lifting it off the table. Clarke took in the admittedly impressive sight of Lexa post rugby practice. She had shed her sweatshirt, leaving her in a tight T-shirt that followed the slim but strong lines of her shoulders and torso. Long navy blue socks clung to her calves, toned thighs partially exposed by tight training shorts. Very tight actually. Clarke noticed the faint bulge exposed by the fabric and looked away before the flush could spread across her cheeks. She still wasn't sure exactly why Lexa's body affected her this way, they really were just friends.  _ Of course I think she's attractive, I mean duh, I have eyes. But it doesn't mean I like her that way _ …

Clarke knew she was bi, and she was comfortable with that, confusing as figuring it out had been. The problem was Clarke didn't want to make things awkward between them. They'd been friends too long for that.

“Was practice really that bad?” She asked.

Lexa sighed and raised her head to look at Clarke properly,

“No...the team did well, really well actually, I think we're ready for the start of the season. But I wasn't focussing I guess, kind of took a wipeout and ended up face first in the dirt. It was embarrassing.” 

Lexa flushed at the thought of what had distracted her, hoping the red tinge in her cheeks wouldn't be visible under their fairly liberal coating of mud. She had uncharacteristically fumbled a pass in training, causing Octavia to yell, “I know I'm hot, Commander, but you need to focus!” And Lexa  _ had looked _ and yes she knew Octavia was attractive, but she had never noticed it in that way before. What had hit her like a sledgehammer was,  _ shit. I'm gay _ . Before a hail mary pass hit her in the chest and caused a three teammate pileup.

“The Commander distracted? I'm shocked and disappointed, “ Clarke teased. “What was it?”

“ I still don't know why they call me that. And nothing, honestly,” Lexa mumbled quietly. “Doesn't matter.”

“Hey, it must have been something big to distract you mid practice like that,” Clarke said, looking at Lexa with slight concern. “Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? Lex, you can tell me anything, you know that right?”

That finally drew a slight smile to Lexa's face, and she looked into her best friend's warm blue gaze.

“I know Clarke, I would trust you with anything. I guess I just need to think for a while, okay?”

Clarke smiled back, reaching down to wrap a hug around Lexa's dirt-caked shoulders, kissing her on the temple.

“Of course, talk to me when you're ready,” before drawing back with a fake grimace, “Ugh, now seriously go take a shower while I choose a movie, we're having a sleepover.”

Lexa groaned a final time as pushing herself upright stretched her tight muscles,

“Fine.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lexa looked down at her friend curled up on the sofa, a mess of blonde hair spread over her lap from where Clarke's head lay across Lexa's thighs. She pulled the blanket gently to cover her shoulders, feeling them move with each slow breath, convincing her that she was asleep. The second movie of the night played quietly in the background, forgotten.

Tired as she was herself, Lexa's thoughts were racing. How had it taken her this long to realise she liked girls? She knew she had never particularly been interested in boys but she hadn't paid it much attention, her mind occupied by more important things like school, rugby, and of course her best friend.

_ Clarke. _

Clarke was bisexual, Lexa knew, and very open about it. It was a comfort, that she knew she wouldn't face judgement from this aspect of her life at least. Not that she thought her older sister Anya would treat her any differently either, considering her own romantic history. But why then was she so nervous to talk to her about it? Would it make things awkward? Mentally, Lexa shook herself. Clarke was her best friend. It would be fine.

Resolved to tell her in the morning, Lexa gently brushed some stray hair from Clarke's face and leaned back, both too lazy to move, and unwilling to disturb her peaceful best friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even without opening her eyes she knew it was far too early to be awake. Lexa sighed internally and snuggled closer into the warmth in front of her to doze off again, unsure of why she had woken in the first place. Then Clarke made a noise in her sleep. They had somehow ended up spooning in the night, Clarke pressed into Lexa's front. This wasn't unusual in itself, they had ended up cuddling plenty of times before, but something felt different, and Lexa wasn't sure why. Clarke whimpered again, shifting slightly. Concerned she might be having a nightmare, Lexa went to wake her before pausing. Were you supposed to wake someone having a nightmare? She couldn't remember. Then her friend moaned, moving her hips, and happening to grind lightly into Lexa's crotch.

_ Oh. _

Definitely not a nightmare then, and the friction against her dick coupled with Clarke's gentle sleepy moans were starting to cause her to get hard. Fuck. This could get awkward. Lexa froze, uncertain of what to do, because of the way they were curled up she couldn't move without waking Clarke, and if she woke Clarke her friend would feel Lexa's hard on pressing into her ass. She was saved from her indecision as just then Clarke stilled, mumbling, before yawning and rolling over to face her with a sleepy, innocent smile on her face.

“Morning.”

“Uh…” Lexa panicked and glanced down at the minimal space between them, her erection now nudging Clarke's hip. 

“Oh,” Clarke flushed, moving away slightly, “no big deal right?” 

At that Lexa quirked an eyebrow and Clarke caught herself, “wait I didn't mean you weren't that's not-” Lexa laughed in spite of herself and got a smack on the shoulder. “Ugh, how do you have a sense of humour this early in the morning?” Clarke asked, sitting up reluctantly. Shifting upright herself and grabbing a cushion Lexa shrugged, 

“I don't know, it's the first time it's ever happened. Usually you're the morning person, not me.”

“True, but seeing as you're so cheery I feel like you should make breakfast, I'm starving.”

“As if I don't always make breakfast, you want waffles?” She asked.

“Of course, and hey! I made breakfast once remember?” Clarke indignantly replied.

“I do remember. We had to throw out the pan you ruined.” 

“Oh yeah…”

Lexa awkwardly fidgeted with the cushion over her lap, there was a certain issue that hadn't subsided that she had to deal with first. 

“Um, I'm just gonna take a quick shower, then I'll start on breakfast okay?”

In spite of herself Clarke's eyes fell to the cushion and its obvious implications,

“Oh, uh right. Yeah no problem.”

Lexa stripped quickly and stepped under the steaming spray, pushing the heels of her hands against her eyes. Fuck. Aware of the other girl waiting in the living room she quickly washed her hair before wrapping a hand around her still-hard dick. Usually, it would have subsided by now but for some reason it hadn't. She stroked slowly, trying to think of something that would get her excited enough to fall over the edge, mostly trying to steer her thoughts away from what had caused this. She tried not to remember the sleepy moans, the heat of Clarke's ass separated only by a few thin layers of clothing, the slow grinding friction that had felt so good. Her hand started moving faster and a picture formed in her mind, unbidden. Clarke, head thrown back and panting, hot and tight and wet as she rode Lexa hard, breasts bouncing with every thrust, clenching-

Lexa suddenly came hard, gasping, thick white streams of cum hitting her stomach and being immediately washed away by the hot water.

_ Oh god. _

She had just gotten off to the thought of her best friend, that was crossing some sort of line and Lexa felt guilty for even thinking of Clarke that way.

What was worse was that it had been so, so intense.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She exited the bathroom to find Clarke dozed off once more on the couch. Lexa left her sleeping and went into the kitchen. She hadn't forgotten about her resolve to come out to Clarke, but she wanted to spend the time cooking to clear her head, especially after how they had woken up together and what she had just done in the shower.

Once she finished she piled the waffles onto two plates, grabbing some syrup and returned, gently shaking her friend awake. 

“Breakfast time Clarke.”

“Have I mentioned that you're the best friend a girl could want?”

“Once or twice, feel free to say it again though” Lexa teased, glad the awkwardness from before had subsided. Clarke took a plate and moaned around the hot waffle, 

“Mm, you're definitely the best.”

Lexa looked at her best friend, blonde hair still ruffled from sleep, a borrowed sweatshirt loose with too-long sleeves pushed up to her elbows and felt warmth flood through her chest, soothing the butterflies that had taken up sudden residence in her stomach.

“I think I'm gay.”

The words came easily, unprompted. Clarke was still focused on her breakfast,

“I know.” 

“What? Clarke I said I think I'm- I like girls.” Lexa stuttered.

“I know, well I thought so anyway. It didn't really matter to me either way, you're still my friend.” Clarke raised her eyes to Lexa's and smiled.

“Oh,” Lexa replied, unsure of why slight disappointment coiled in her chest at Clarke's nonchalance, “I just honestly had no idea, and then suddenly, something clicked.”

“Was that what distracted you yesterday in practice?” Clarke asked, a glint of something Lexa couldn't identify sparkling in her eyes. 

“Yes…”

“Oh my god, you totally have a crush on somebody don't you!? Who is it? Octavia? Raven?” Clarke seemed entirely too excited.

“No! Honestly I don't have a crush on anybody. It just hit me that...I like girls.” Lexa had a sudden rush of understanding, “ and whatever you're planning, setting me up with somebody or something, just don't.”

Clarke deflated visibly, 

“Fine, I just wanted to help, I know what it's like trying to figure out your sexuality and maybe if you went on a date with somebody it might help you to understand what you're feeling.”

“I know Clarke, I'm just not ready to be with anyone. Not yet.” Lexa smiled and nudged her with her elbow, “besides,  _ you've  _ never been with a girl and you know you're bi.” 

Clarke blushed and looked away, 

“Maybe I just haven't met the right girl yet,” she defended, “besides, I definitely know I'm attracted to them.” 

“How? I know you kissed that guy Finn at a party, but how do you know for sure about girls?” Lexa asked, honestly curious.

“Ugh, if anything Finn put me off guys after cheating on Raven and not telling either of us.” She rolled her eyes, “besides he was a terrible kisser. Its when I'm, you know, having  _ alone time  _ I usually end up thinking about girls.” 

“Oh, so you've never actually…” she trailed off, cheeks red.

“What?” Clarke had scooted closer, their thighs pressed together and the heat burned through Lexa's shorts.

“Never actually kissed a girl,” she got out.

“No...why, have you?” Clarke's eyes were wide, and blue, and entirely too close. It was hard for Lexa to concentrate.

“No I haven't, but...I want to.” Her voice had dropped to a whisper, but they were so close it didn't matter. 

“I- me too,” Clarke's voice was quiet, suddenly unsure, “Lexa do you maybe want to...we could practice, if you like?”

“I…” she couldn't seem to get any words out, her tongue was suddenly thick, useless, while her brain went into overdrive and a backlog of responses caught in her throat.

“I just mean I'd like it to be with someone I trust you know, someone who won't judge if I'm bad at it, and maybe it would help you too, to figure out what you like, and-”

“Yes.”

Lexa cut through Clarke's sudden rambling. Though her mouth was suddenly dry, she wanted this. God, she really did. 

“Are you sure?” Clarke asked, “I really don't want you to be uncomfortable or feel pressured or anything.”

“I'm not, I think we should do it, you're right and I trust you too.”

“Good, should I just…” Clarke gestured lamely between them and Lexa nodded, breath catching in her chest as Clarke leaned in, eyes closing a second before her lips made contact. The kiss was feather light at first, just a gentle warm press of skin, mouths moving slowly together as the kiss progressed. After a few moments they split apart

“Was that okay?” Lexa asked, suddenly unsure. 

“Yeah,” Clarke said breathless, “can I- again?”

Instead of replying, Lexa just leaned in to connect their lips again, this time slightly firmer. She moaned as Clarke's hand found the back of her neck, pulling them impossibly closer. Clarke's tongue darted out, swiping over her bottom lip. In response Lexa’s parted, her own tongue meeting Clarke's. They grew more heated, slightly sloppier and Lexa could feel the pull of arousal in her lower stomach, her dick already straining at her shorts even as her hands grasped at Clarke's hips. Suddenly Clarke shifted to straddle her, but gasped and broke the kiss as she felt Lexa's hardness against her thinly covered pussy. The sudden heat had caused Lexa to buck her hips instinctively, seeking more pleasure. Lexa started to apologise before Clarke moved back against her, trying to find good friction on her clit, a silent question in her wide blue eyes,  _ is this okay _ ? Lexa got impossibly harder, nodding almost imperceptibly and leaning in for another kiss that Clarke eagerly returned, biting at Lexa's bottom lip before sliding their tongues together once more. The other girl was shamelessly rutting against her now, arms wrapped around Lexa's neck, breath coming in short fast pants against Lexa's open mouth as she rocked her way closer to orgasm. Lexa's eyes squeezed shut even as her hands dropped to grip at Clarke's ass, not only because of the delicious pressure on her dick but the visual of Clarke panting, grinding, was so close to that of her earlier shower fantasy that she nearly couldn't hold back from coming. She was so close, the pressure was building behind her balls and her dick was painfully hard, she couldn't-

Clarke came with a loud drawn out moan, teeth sinking into the crook of Lexa's shoulder. Her hips jerking in time with the waves of her orgasm as Lexa thrust up, unable to keep still. Suddenly she was coming, white hot pleasure coursing through her as she ejaculated into her shorts. She ignored the mess in favour of appreciating the warm boneless weight of her friend sagged against her, still breathless from her orgasm. She realised her hands were stroking the length of Clarke's back and stilled them, concerned as to what Clarke's reaction would be. Clarke's breath was hot against her neck as she mumbled,

"Wow..."

"Yeah...we should probably talk about this."

"Yeah, uhm, after we clean up?"

"Good idea, are we okay though? I don't want to make things awkward between us. That was amazing, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Clarke asked, concerned. Though she hadn't moved from her place in Lexa's neck.

"Of course, you're still my best friend, we were just experimenting right?" 

"Yeah." Clarke stood up, and Lexa immediately missed her warm reassuring weight. "I'll be right back." And with one last look she walked out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa discuss what they did, and what they want to keep doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys this is kind of short and rushed. I'm travelling full time and I'm kinda busy! But I'm going to try to keep updating this fairly regularly

Clarke ruffled her hair with the towel in an attempt to dry it after her shower. Lexa was in the living room and she wanted a few moments to collect her thoughts, which were racing. That had been...intense. They had barely even touched each other and it had been one of the best orgasms of Clarke's life, but it had been with  _ Lexa,  _ and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. Their friendship was the most important thing in the world to Clarke, they had been through highs and lows, when her father had passed away Lexa had been the one always there when she needed her. She was her rock, and the best friend anyone could want. But now… she was curious, surely if they were that close then experimenting wasn't a bad thing, that was what girls did right? Practice kissing and stuff with each other, it was totally normal. They would talk about it, but if Lexa agreed then Clarke definitely wanted to do it again. She took a few steadying breaths, suddenly nervous. It was just Lexa though. She would be fine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When she entered the room Lexa was sat on the couch wearing loose grey sweatpants and a tank top, her hair swept gracefully over one bare shoulder.  _ How does she manage to look that good in comfy clothes _ ? Clarke sat on the far end of the couch and they were silent for a few seconds, avoiding each others gaze.  _ So much for not being awkward… _ Lexa cleared her throat and raised her head, but no words came out. Suddenly Clarke began to giggle, the laughter bubbling out of her throat and Lexa looked bewildered.

“What?” She asked.

“I'm sorry, it's just...you look so uncomfortable. It's just us, this isn't going to change anything.” Clarke smiled, “I don't regret it...do you?”

“No of course not, as long as we're okay.” Lexa seemed more relaxed, the stiffness seeping out of her posture.

“We're more than okay Lex, in fact I was thinking…”

“About what?”

“It's just, I think maybe practising...more...might be good for us. We've both not really had a lot of experience and that was really fun before. Maybe learning what we both like would help us, you know, for when you get a girlfriend and I get a partner.” 

“Oh…” Lexa looked slightly shocked, and Clarke quickly continued,

“But I mean if you're not comfortable with that and just want to forget about it, that's totally okay too. Or if there's only some stuff you'd want to do. We're fine if we do or if we don't, okay? No pressure.”

“Sorry, I guess that's just not what I was expecting you to say. I thought honestly you'd just want to forget about it, I didn't think you'd want to...you know...with me. But, I guess experimenting couldn't hurt right? And we can always stop if it starts to get too much.” There was a slight blush on Lexa's cheeks.

“Totally, any time one of us isn't on board we go right back to how we were before. Nothing has really changed, I just would feel comfortable practising some things with you.”

“For when one of us gets a girlfriend or boyfriend.” Lexa confirmed.

“Right.”

“Is there...anything in particular you've thought about?” Clarke blushed, 

“Anya won't be home today right?”

“No, she's away on business for the weekend, she'll be back Monday night.”

“Okay. Earlier you felt...pretty big.” Lexa blushed.

“I'm about average I think, maybe a little bigger.” 

“Can I see it? I've never seen one in real life before.”

“I'm not hard yet, it's not going to look the same.”

“I know, but would that be okay?” 

“I guess so…” Lexa gripped the edge of her sweatpants, easing them down over her hips leaving her in tight boxers. She paused, suddenly shy.

“What if you don't like it, it's not like anyone else has seen it before, I don't know if it looks weird or anything.”

“It'll be fine, from what I felt before you don't have anything to be embarrassed about.”

“Okay.” Steeling herself, she quickly shed the last layer shielding her from Clarke's eyes. 

“Wow…” Clarke's eyes were fixed on her soft dick, which twitched slightly under the scrutiny. “Can I touch it?” 

“If you want.” Lexa's voice was slightly higher than usual as Clarke reached her hand out and ran a finger down her already stiffening length before wrapping them around her and just holding gently. 

“You're so warm, and I can feel you getting harder. Does that feel okay?” Clarke's gaze finally flicked up and looked Lexa in the eye as her hand moved slowly.”

“Uh huh,” Lexa breathed, nodding and shooting glances between the sight of Clarke's soft hand jacking her off and her friends clear blue eyes, unsure where to focus first. Clarke felt herself starting to gather wetness in her core, the contrasting feeling of soft skin sliding smoothly over Lexa's hard dick as well as her friends blown pupils gave her a heady rush of power. She stroked faster, and beads of precum rolling down Lexa's shaft started to lubricate her movements and a breathy whine escaped Lexa's throat, who looked embarrassed.

“Its okay Lex, its kinda hot.” Clarke reassured her.

“I wanna, god,” Clarke had swiped a thumb over her sensitive head on an upstroke, “I want to touch you too.”

“You can, but first I want to make you come, can you come like this?” Lexa just nodded fervently and gasping, hips starting to move with each stroke as her natural urge to thrust took over. “I can't believe I get to see you like this, out of control. It's so hot, and you're close already aren't you?” Clarke was right next to her, breathing those words into her ear and feeling her dick pulse in response, an answering throbbing in her clit.

“Fuck,” Lexa moaned, “faster…please.” Clarke just kissed Lexa's neck and moved her hand faster, 

“You're doing great Lex, and I can't wait for you to touch me too, I know you're gonna be so, so good.” Again at her words Clarke felt an answering twitch in the hardness in her hands, it was obvious Lexa like it when she spoke. “Come for me, I know you're nearly there, I've got you.” A few more strokes and Clarke felt the moment before Lexa came, the extra surge of hardness, eyes fluttering shut and suddenly creamy jets of come shooting over her hand and Lexa's tank top, a moan spilling from her lips. She shuddered for a few more endless moments before stilling, grasping at Clarke's hand to stop her where it was now lazily stroking as she softened.

“Was that okay?”

“That was amazing, someone else's hand feels so different. I just get really sensitive like, right after.” Lexa also hadn't realised the effect that Clarke whispering in her ear would have, the  _ praise.  _ She had nearly come on the spot.

“See, I'm learning already.” Clarke smiled, and took in the tousled, flushed sight of her friend. She was somehow even more gorgeous post-orgasm than Clarke had ever seen her. She squeezed her thighs together in an attempt to stifle the ache between her legs. “You kind of ruined your shirt though.” Lexa just shrugged and stripped it off, leaving her in a black sports bra, her toned shoulders and stomach now exposed to Clarke's hungry gaze. It was far from the first time she'd seen her friend's body but still her tongue wet her bottom lip and she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away. Lexa was still mostly hard, her dick lying up against her abs. There was a slight noise amusement and Clarke caught a smirk on Lexa's face,

“So I guess it doesn't look weird then.” Dry mouthed, Clarke replied,

“No.” Lexa leaned forward, fiddling with the hem of her T-shirt. 

“Can I take this off?” It was Clarke's turn to nod assent, a swooping in her gut as Lexa pulled the shirt over her head but any nerves vanished at the look on Lexa's face as she was exposed. Clarke took Lexa's hands and guided them to her breasts, nipples already straining at the material of her bra. For a moment Lexa just appreciated their warm weight in her hands before massaging them gently, palms running over pebbled flesh. A low hum came from Clarke at the feeling. 

“You're beautiful.” Lexa murmured. She slid a hand around Clarke's back to the clasp of her bra, checking her friend's face before she continued. Clarke nodded and Lexa fumbled for a moment before slipping it off her shoulders and filling her hands with soft warm flesh. She rolled Clarke's nipples between her fingers and Clarke felt the spark of sensation travel directly to her clit.

“Is that okay?” She asked.

“Yeah, do that again.” Lexa continued for a few minutes and leaned down to kiss her breasts, flicking her tongue over her nipples until Clarke was almost quivering, aching and wet. 

“God, touch me, please.” Lexa withdrew and knelt, slowly pulling the shorts over Clarke's hips, awkwardly shimmying them down. She unconsciously licked her lips at the sight of the blonde curls between her thighs and Clarke parted her knees slightly. 

“Are you sure?” She double checked, but Clarke simply nodded, not trusting herself to speak. At first Lexa cupped her hand over her mound, one finger dipping between her lips. 

“You're really wet already,” Lexa said, sliding her middle finger through the slick folds, and Clarke jumped a little once she felt the hard bundle of nerves that was her clit. She stroked one finger over it gently, not sure how sensitive Clarke was. When her friend sighed and parted her legs a little wider she took that as a sign to keep going, circling a little harder with two fingers. It was hard to believe how wet she was.

“Fuck, Lexa. Can you- inside.” After all the build up before Clarke was already close, and when two of Lexa's long fingers pressed inside, wonderfully filling her she rolled her hips down, pushing them more fully inside. Lexa nearly moaned herself.

“Just curl them up a little, and you can move.” Surprisingly steady, Lexa complied. She started slow, drawing her fingers almost fully out and coated in Clarke's arousal, before sinking them once more into her tight wet heat, running her soft fingertips over a slightly roughened area as she withdrew. She couldn't help but imagine what Clarke would feel like around her dick and nearly came at the thought.

“Fuck, that's so good Lex, faster.” Clarke panted, feeling an orgasm start to build. As Lexas fingers moved faster and harder inside her she reached down to rub her clit fast, other hand grasping at Lexa's where it gripped her thigh. Suddenly she came, ripples of pleasure coursing through her, and a white knuckled hold on Lexa's hand. Her eyes fluttered shut at the intense feeling, and when she could finally open them she saw Lexa looking at her with something akin to awe and slowly removed her fingers, causing Clarke to shiver at the feeling. Though she was still coming down from her orgasm the sight of Lexa carefully lick her soaked fingers sent another jolt through her stomach.

“I was curious.” Lexa said, embarrassed.

“It's okay, I wanna taste you too, next time.” Clarke felt wonderfully boneless and she patted the seat next to her, asking Lexa closer. When she had moved Clarke wrapped an arm around her, resting her head on her friend's shoulder.

“So that was...informative.” Lexa hummed in agreement. “You're still hard, is that normal?”

“Uh, yeah well watching you was kind of…”

“What?” Clarke asked.

“Good.” Lexa finished lamely.

“Oh, is it gonna go or do you wanna take care of it?” 

“It’ll go, honestly I just kind of want to take a nap after that.”

“Me too, come to bed?”

“Of course.” Lexa smiled as Clarke took her hand and led her to her room. After a quick bathroom trip to clean up and throw on a soft T-shirt they lay down together and as usual Clarke spooned next to Lexa, burying her nose into soft curls. 

“Love you Lex,” Clarke murmured sleepily.

“You too,” she replied. It was their usual words, but Lexa wasn't sure why now they felt different. She brushed off the feeling, focussing instead on her friend's warm arm wrapped around her waist, and drifted off to sleep. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some rugby! (And smut)

Clarke plonked herself down at a table in the cafeteria next to Raven, they were sitting in their usual spot for lunch.

“Fuck Mondays,” she groaned by way of greeting, laying her head on the table.

“Well hello to you too sunshine. Long day already?” Raven replied.

“Physics.”

“Say no more, you want help studying or something?”

“That would be fantastic Raven, thanks. I just can't get this part of the course and I need it for part of my final grade.” 

“No problem, you'll get it in no time with my help, it's not rocket science.” Raven smirked a little.

“It is rocket science actually, and you're so humble.” Clarke laughed. 

“Hey, I'm not top of the class for nothing.” She layed out her notes on the table and started to explain the basics of the course to Clarke, which was much easier with her friend's casual approach to teaching. The two of them worked together for about fifteen more minutes until Clarke said,

“Okay, that's enough. You're a great teacher but I can't handle any more studying on our break.”

“You have most of it down already anyway, you're gonna be fine. Hey, how was your weekend with Lexa, we didn't hear from you.” Raven asked.

“Oh. You know. Normal.” Clarke tried to keep the blush from rising to her cheeks. She wasn't embarrassed per se, but it still felt like a private thing. She and Lexa had talked and agreed that it wasn't something they really had to “hide,” because it wasn't serious like they were dating or anything. But Clarke still wasn't sure about telling Raven about their “experimenting.”

“Don't be boring Griffin, what did you get up to? I know your little movie night thing with the Commander is sacred, but usually Octavia and I at least get a message from you.”

“Just like, watched movies and stuff. The usual. Really boring actually. Totally.” She was flustered and making herself obvious but she couldn't stop, though once Raven got hint of gossip she was like a bloodhound. Clarke was on the receiving end of a level, evaluating stare for a few seconds.

“Something happened, I know it. Did you two fall out?”

“What? No of course not, Lex and I are great, we just hung out and stuff. Can you just drop it?”

“So there is something. I'll drop it if you want me too, but you know I won't tell anyone else right? Not even Octavia. I'll just tease you mercilessly while we're alone.” Raven smiled, trying to make light of the situation with an obviously uncomfortable Clarke. 

“Alright, fine! Okay, so maybe we kissed, and...stuff.” Admittedly, a part of Clarke had been dying to talk about it with somebody.

“Finally!” She punched the air, “I thought the two of you have been dating forever. Octavia owes me a twenty.” Raven looked gleeful, “why did it take you so long? If you hadn't made a move I think I would have.”

“Its nothing like that! We're just friends, honestly. We just thought experimenting could be fun, and educational. You know this way we get to learn about what we like and stuff.”

“Uh huh. Sleeping with Lexa is very “educational” I bet…” Raven winked and Clarke slapped her on the arm.

“We haven’t gone that far, and I can't believe you guys are betting on us, you know people can be close friends without getting together right?”

“Of course they can,” Raven agreed, “look at me and Bell, or me and you. But with you two, there's just something there. I don't know how to explain it but you can't exactly deny it after last weekend.”

“Really Raven, there's no feelings like that between us, Lexa's the best friend anyone could ask for, why would I want to risk that with a relationship that she doesn't even want.”

“Are you sure about that?” Clarke looked a little uncertain, but still she doubted Lexa saw her that way, they'd been so close for so long without anything happening and Lexa had only just figured out she was gay. 

“Ugh, shut up. Besides are we ever going to talk about the fact that you obviously have the hots for Octavia?” She countered.

“Excuse me?” Raven's eyebrows shot up.

“Oh come on, whenever we go to one of their rugby matches I practically have to pick your jaw up off the floor.” Now it was Clarke's turn on the offense.

“How do you know it's Octavia I'm looking at? Could be anybody, that's a hot team you know, and fit girls wrestling in the mud? That's my weakness right there.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” Clarke joked, she went to continue but stopped at the sight of Lexa and Octavia walking over to their table after obviously finishing practice. After Ravens eyes lingered a little too long on her friend Clarke caught her eye to give her a significant look. 

“Shut up,” Raven hissed under her breath as they approached, Carke just smirked. 

“Hey guys,” Octavia said, dropping into the seat opposite.

“Hey, how was practice?” Clarke asked, subtly eyeing Lexa where her wet hair dripped down the front of her shirt. 

“Good,” Lexa answered, “it was just final checks for our game tomorrow. I don't want to speak too soon, but I am optimistic about our chances.” 

“You hear that guys? She's ‘optimistic,’ that's basically Commander-speak for, ‘we're gonna nail these bastards that stole our victory out from under us last year.’” Octavia grinned ferally and punched a fist into her palm. 

“Are you and Raven going to be there? I understand if you can't make it.” 

“Lexa can you remember the last time I missed you play the first game of the season? Of course I'll be there.” They smiled at each other for a long moment, in the sunlight streaming in through the windows Lexa's eyes appeared beautifully green, and Clarke couldn't look away. Raven gagged behind them and Clarke whipped her head around to glare hard, which quickly shut the other girl up. “You're coming, right Raven? I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss a chance to see  _ all those fit girls  _ wrestling in the mud.” At that Octavia burst out laughing,

“Oh I knew it, you got the hots for someone on the team Rae?”

“No! I just appreciate aesthetics is all. And on that note, I have to go to class, don't forget I hate you all.” She blew a kiss to the table and left the hall. Octavia sighed, 

“She has a point. The one thing I hate about practice is how it cuts into lunch time.” She grumbled, trailing after her friend.

Then it was just Clarke and Lexa around the table, but no longer felt awkward with what they had done. They chatted easily about Lexa's game and made a plan for meeting up the same night to celebrate- 

Or commiserate.

Clarke and Raven filed onto the bleachers to find a good seat for the game. As usual Clarke wore one of Lexa's old rugby shirts, WOODS proudly printed on the back in bold letters. Down on the field the team were just finishing their warm ups, doing short sprints up the field, and tackling a large practice bag held by another teammate. The two of them watched as their coach Gustus pulled them all in for a quick talk before handing them over to Lexa. Even in the distance Clarke could see she had her Commander face on as they formed a huddle, she couldn't hear the words but after a few minutes the group broke apart with a determined yell. They took up their positions on the field and then it was kickoff. Clarke winced as immediately Octavia caught a pass and pushed hard into the opposing line, before being taken down by a rough tackle. She twisted as far as she could, pushing the ball back to her own teammates who had come in to support her. Then they were off again, and she bounced up ready to go. There was bad blood between the two groups after Lexa's team, The Grounders had taken a narrow defeat in the previous championship. Though only the start of the season, they were determined to prove themselves and it was evident in their plays, they executed moves they had practiced a hundred times over the summer, and they did it flawlessly. Clarke and Raven cheered their throats raw at the first successful try for The Grounders, carried by the Commander herself catching the pass and diving through a gap in the defense and over the try line. 

The game progressed quickly, and though The Grounders managed to keep an edge on their lead, the opposition pushed hard also. When half time came the two teams were exhausted, and gratefully split for a quick break and strategy talk.  

As they took their break, Clarke thought that she would love to sketch Lexa as she played, but she was too caught up in the action. Instead she tried to fix some things in her mind's eye for later- Lexa mid sprint, weaving effortlessly around the opposition, Lexa bracing for a tackle, fearless and steady. Her heart rate increased just by watching her, she was gorgeous and something about seeing her panting and battling in the mud was kind of- hot. Clarke shook her head, a mantra running through it (justfriendsjustfriendsjust-) and tried to ignore the throb between her thighs.

The rest of the game progressed much the same as the first half with both teams pushing hard until Octavia took a high tackle and went down hard. She struggled back to her knees trying to rise, but there was blood pouring from a split in her eyebrow. The medic rushed onto the field to assess her as the game paused, and Clarke felt Raven's nails dig hard into her arm, 

“Oh my god, is she okay?” She asked, obviously trying to resist the urge to run onto the field. 

“I'm sure she's fine, its not the first time she's taken a hit, she'd probably keep playing if they let her.” It was true, she was shaking her head vehemently at the medic trying to lead her off the pitch, and brushing him off as he tried to hold a pad to her head. It was only when Lexa jogged over and had a word that she finally agreed to sit out and a sub was brought on. Once she was off the pitch Raven was by her side immediately to check on her. Clarke was worried too, but confident the situation was in hand and she eyed up the pitch as the players resumed their positions. None of the players looked particularly shocked- it was rugby, people got hurt. Which was the exact reason Clarke wanted to keep an eye on Lexa. 

There were only a few minutes left on the clock when The Grounders scored what everyone knew would be the winning try of the match. Defeat was evidenced in the opposing teams eyes even before the final whistle blew, though of course they still fought hard. Finally, the last whistle blew and signalled the match was over. After the customary shaking hands between teams (some grips a little tighter than necessary), Clarke ran out onto the field to the celebrating players and wrapped a hug around Lexa's neck, heedless of the mud. 

“Congratulations!” Clarke squealed, as Lexa's arms wrapped around her in return. She drew back her face to look Lexa in the eye and realised how close they were, practically nose to nose. A part of Clarke ached to lean in and kiss her, the intensity of the feeling surprised her and she just blinked, frozen. Around them the team was still celebrating but the two girls stood stock still, Lexa smiled and started to lean in as Clarke's heart skipped a beat. 

Then someone wolf whistled. 

They sprang apart abruptly, embarrassed and she caught Raven's wink from where she had walked over with Octavia. 

“Hey Octavia, how are you feeling?” Clarke tried to slow her heart rate, she was just excited for her friends right? It was an important match. 

“I'm fine, it looks worse than it is. I just have to go get some stitches at the hospital and then I'm ready to go to the after party!” She grinned, frankly a scary sight with dried blood on her face and shirt.

“Are you sure that's a good idea? You probably shouldn't drink after hitting your head.” Clarke said, concerned.

“Psch, I'll be fine. C'mon Rae, you mind driving me to the hospital?” She turned unsteadily and made her way to the parking lot. Raven rolled her eyes but a smile played at the corners of her mouth.

“Don't worry, I'll look after her.” With that she turned to follow her friend across the field, careful not to trip on the torn up ground with her bad leg. 

Clarke turned back to Lexa, an appraising look in her eyes, she was remembering how excited she felt earlier, how hot Lexa looked post-game and still flushed from victory and she made up her mind. She leaned in close to give her another hug and whispered in her ear,

“Do you think the locker rooms will be free by now?” The look in her eyes was unmistakable but Lexa still asked, stuttering,

“Yes, I mean, probably, why?”

“Because there's an experiment that i cant stop thinking about.” Her gaze was smouldering.

“Oh…” Lexa breathed. From what Clarke could feel as she was hugging her, Lexa was  _ definitely  _ interested. Clarke took her hand and led her to the changing block. 

Clarke pushed her friend up against the wall of the locker room and kissed her hard, Lexa moaned and pulled Clarke in closer but the other girl shook her head and pinned her hands against the cool tile. 

“No, out there you're always in control, but not in here with me. I'm so proud of you after today Lex, and I wanna show you how much. But you're going to have to trust me, okay?” Lexa nodded fervently, erection achingly hard and trapped inside her tight shorts. 

“Good girl, now keep your hands there.” Clarke slowly remover her restraint, pleased when Lexa didn't move a muscle, wrists crossed above her head. She kissed her teasingly, withdrawing each time Lexa tried to kiss back until Lexa whined, pupils dilated. Clarke felt an answering throb through her clit, but this wasn't about her. Finally she kissed her properly before licking and biting over her jaw and throat careful not to leave a mark, palming her dick through her shorts. Involuntarily Lexa thrust her hips forward and Clarke pinned her with a warning look, 

“Stay still,” and sank to her knees. Lexa dropped her head back onto the tile behind her, almost unable to look at those wide blue eyes staring up from Clarke's position in front of her and nearly moaned aloud at the sight. Clarke gripped the edge of her shorts and pulled them slowly down, peeling her boxers off too in one smooth motion, dick catching and slapping up against Lexa's stomach. She stifled a giggle, and Lexa looked down. Though her legs were still stained with mud, there was a line where her shorts had been and she was clean from the mid-thigh up. She nearly laughed herself before changing to a groan as Clarke wrapped a warm hand around her dick and stroked. Clarke marvelled once more at how soft her skin was, this was the part she was slightly nervous about but she caught Lexa's eye as she opened her mouth and flicked her tongue lightly over the head. She heard a curse above her and Lexa's head dropped once more back to the tile, obviously struggling to stay still and quiet. Clarke licked up the length of the shaft before taking the head in her mouth, the taste wasn't as bad as she expected, a little salty. Probably from sweat she mused. She bobbed up and down, taking a little more into her mouth each time and already Lexa was panting, fists clenched hard above her head. 

“Clarke I can't, I'm gonna...” Clarke swirled her tongue over the head before backing off to reply,

“Its okay Lex, you can come, that's good.” She got a rhythm going once more, almost all the way down to the base. She could feel her gag reflex struggling, but ignored it, pressing her tongue up each time she withdrew. She continued for a few moments until Lexa gasped and came, losing control and thrusting into Clarke's mouth as hot jets of come spurted out. Clarke gagged a little but continued sucking until Lexa stilled and she stopped, mindful of how sensitive she got. With a shaky breath Lexa dropped down beside Clarke.

“Was that okay?” Clarke seemed honestly curious and Lexa almost laughed.

“That was more than okay Clarke, I'm not sure I can stand up after that.” She leaned in to kiss her and could taste herself on her tongue. Clarke pulled back with a mischievous glint in her eye, 

“Well don't take too long to recover. You still need a shower and we have a party to go to.”

“Nope, I'm never moving again. The party can wait.”

“Oh really?” She laughed, stood and walked to the shower door, stripping her shirt off as she went and turned back, fingers toying with the button on her jeans. “You coming?”

Lexa shot to her feet, tiredness forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Been really busy...I promise some actual sexy times in the next chapter.  
> Constructive criticism always welcome!
> 
> (Also I'm armyofchaos on tumblr if anyone is interested)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time...

Lexa toyed with her third beer of the night, she was sitting on the couch in someone's living room while the party raged around her. Clarke had disappeared somewhere at the mention of shots (which Lexa had declined), and she was left alone with her thoughts. Her team was celebrating with their usual post match vigour, she spotted Octavia in the centre of a cheering crowd doing a beer bong. She smiled as her teammate finished in record time, high fiving the group and hugging Raven, heedless of the beer spilled down her shirt. Her eyebrow was freshly stitched and apparently all she wanted to do was celebrate. Lexa felt a pressure settle next to her on the couch and turned to see a girl leaning casually, elbows on the back of the sofa, legs crossed. She was pretty and vaguely familiar, but Lexa's slightly beer clouded mind couldn't place her.

“Hey.” The girl said.

“Hi. Do I know you?” Lexa replied.

“Oh, I'd hope so. We played a match together today. I'm Echo.” The girl smirked and offered her hand to shake, which after a moment's hesitation Lexa took. She was really warm.

“Ah, you're from Trikru. I'm pretty sure fraternising with the enemy is illegal you know. Why are you here?”

“You sound like my team manager Indra. I swear she thinks it's warfare, not Rugby.” Echo's eyes flicked over Lexa's body briefly, but appreciatively, “in this case though I don't think she'd blame me.” 

Lexa blushed. 

“But I'm here because Lincoln dragged me along, you two go to the gym together right?” 

“Yes.” Lexa nodded. 

“Well we knew each other a long time back, so whenever I'm in town we have to hang out. Besides he may have told me a lot about you and you can't blame a girl for being curious.” Echo winked, but Lexa was frozen and didn't know how to react. Why had her brain shut down when she actually needed it. 

“What...uh, what did you hear from him?” Echo was close, probably too close and her arm had inched along the sofa to rest behind Lexa. Her eyes were beautiful, but they were the wrong colour... Wait. How could they be the wrong colour? A memory of wide blue eyes flickered through Lexa's mind before she felt Echo's warm hand press against the back of her neck and she shifted even closer. 

“He just said that you're single handedly leading one of the most successful rugby teams in the state, and that you're one of the only people in the gym who can beat him in sparring. He also said that you have amazing eyes.” Her thumb was stroking small circles at the base of Lexa's neck.

“No, hang on, that last part was me.” she smiled and leaned to firmly press their lips together. Shocked, it took Lexa a moment to respond. The first thing she noticed was that the kiss was different to Clarke's, Clarke's lips were softer, fuller, and she seemed to know exactly what to do to get Lexa hot and bothered. She probably shouldn't be thinking about another girl while kissing someone though right? That was rude, or something. She dragged her thoughts back in line, kissing Echo was- nice. Echo pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss, clashing their teeth a little before sliding their tongues together. Her other hand dropped to Lexa's knee and inched upwards along her thigh. Even that light touch started Lexa hardening in her tight black jeans. Wait, what was the protocol for this type of situation? What if Echo wanted to go further? Drunk as she was, Lexa didn't really feel like being felt up by a girl she hardly knew at a party. Did she actually want this at all? All she could think about was finding Clarke. She gripped Echo's wrist before it could move any higher and leaned back to break the kiss, a firm hand on Echo's shoulder as she tried to follow. She looked confused but before she could ask what happened Octavia dropped heavily onto the couch next to her, followed close behind by Raven, who perched on the arm of the chair.

“Hey Lexa!” She said loudly, a slur in her voice evidencing probably more to drink than was sensible. Octavia wrapped an arm around her teammate's shoulders, oblivious to the lingering tension between the other two girls. “Who's your friend?” 

“This is Echo, we played against her today.” Lexa supplied. 

But Octavia's eyes had already narrowed in recognition.

“You.” She growled.

Echo sat up defensively,

“What about me.” She said coldly.

“You're the one who tackled me today. You elbowed me  _ in the face _ .” Octavia jabbed a finger in the direction of her stitches, “and I know it was deliberate.”

“It’s Rugby. Accidents happen.” Echo shot back.

Lexa laid a soothing hand on Octavia’s shoulder,

“C'mon O, I'm sure it wasn't on purpose.” But Octavia shook off her hand and stood angrily, Echo followed suit and they squared off.

“She knew they were losing and decided to play dirty. She fucking laughed about it.” Octavia's fists were clenched at her sides, not intimidated by Echo being a good three inches taller. 

“That's not true, you're just bitter I took you down.” They were almost nose to nose before Octavia shoved Echo in the chest and Lexa dove between the two of them, hands fisted in both their shirts, struggling to keep them apart.

“Octavia, I don't care what she did, I won't have fighting from my team. Calm down!” But it was only when Raven intervened, squeezing between the two and grasping Octavia's shoulders that she stopped, still breathing hard and with murder in her eyes.

“O she's not worth it, let's just go.” Raven whispered, eyes imploring. Octavia knocked away Lexa's arm from where it still grasped her shirt and snorted derisively,

“You know I really woulda thought you'd have taken my side,  _ Commander _ .” With that she stalked off, Raven close behind. 

Lexa sighed, she felt sick, and tired, and she really just wanted to find Clarke.

“Are you okay?” She asked Echo, who crossed her arms over her chest.

“Fine.”

“You  _ didn't  _ elbow her on purpose right?”

Echo just glared. 

Lexa sighed again.

“Let's just go get a drink and forget this okay?”

“Okay, besides, I think we had something to get back to, before we were interrupted.” Echo winked, and Lexa's stomach twisted, but she couldn't tell if it was nerves or excitement. This was why her and Clarke had been practising right?

_ But where was Clarke?  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clarke giggled at Bellamy as she declined the next shot. She'd already had far too many and everything was starting to get blurry and warm in the best way. She spotted Raven weaving through the crowd outside the kitchen and called her over.

“Rae!” Clarke booped her on the nose, “how're you? Why aren't you drunk? Have you seen Lexa? Where's Octavia?” 

“Woah, slow down Griffin. I'm fine I guess, we don't all have to be as drunk as you, and I'm not sure but last I saw she was in the living room.” Her voice strained. “Octavia’s outside cooling off but we'll probably go soon.” In her happily drunk state Clarke didn't notice Raven's discomfort.

“Okay, I wanna go see her, she's my best friend.” In a stage whisper, she added, “and a really good kisser. Did you know that? Like, really good.” Raven smiled in spite of herself, there was just something about drunk Clarke that made you want to be happy. 

“I know Griffin, you might have mentioned it a time or three. Still saying you guys are just friends huh?” Clarke tried to look serious from where she was perched precariously  on the kitchen tabletop and waved a finger imperiously.

“Look. You can't judge me when you're so obviously into Octavia, okay? At least admit it.”

“Fuck it. Fine, maybe I like her as more than a friend. You happy? Now answer the damn question.”

“Yes. I've actually been giving Lexa and I a lot of thought…” she trailed off for a moment, squinting behind her.

“Oh really?” Raven prompted.

“Yes. I know she's just come out and stuff, which you wouldn't think really with how good a kisser she is. But I was thinking, I trust her so much and we're such good friends that maybe we could try something more. I was going to ask if she wanted to be my-” she cut off abruptly, staring over Raven's shoulder. Raven turned to see what had caught her eye and felt a sympathetic ache in her chest at the sight.

The girl from before was pressing Lexa up against the wall, who was obviously recognisable despite the dark curly curtain of hair that threatened to obscure her face. For a moment Lexa didn't kiss back, before slowly sliding her hands up the other girl's back to hold her closer. Clarke's arm jerked, knocking a glass from the table. The resulting smash somehow penetrated the surrounding party sounds and Lexa glanced up straight into Clarke's eyes. She extricated herself carefully from the embrace and approached the two friends in the kitchen.

“Clarke! I was looking for you before.” She attempted a cautious smile, unsure why she was so nervous.

“Yeah it looked like it.” Clarke's voice was cold, the warm happy buzz had leached suddenly away leaving her feeling dizzy and irritable. 

“That's, um, Echo. From Trikru.”

“Great.” Clarke tried to school her features into some semblance of a smile, to keep an undeserved expression of betrayal off her face but wasn't sure how successful she was.

“Are you okay?” 

“No, I don't actually feel well. Raven do you mind if we go?” Raven nodded, and started edging toward the door.

“Are you sure I haven't done something, it's just you seem kind of upset…”

“Why would I be upset, Lexa?” Clarke said sarcastically.

Lexa backpedaled frantically,

“I don't know. It can't be because of Echo.” Clarke didn’t reply. “Because I thought we were just friends, right?” Lexa knew instantly this was the wrong thing to say as Clarke's features went completely blank. A sure sign she was beyond pissed off. 

“Right. Well its a good thing you can show her what you practised then isn't it.” Her voice was icy and she stormed from the kitchen. 

Raven lingered a moment before a slightly stunned looking Lexa. 

“Do you like her?” 

“Echo?” Raven nearly slapped her own forehead in frustration.

“No. Clarke. Do you like her?”

“I...she's my best friend.” Lexa looked uncertain.

“That's not an answer. I suggest you think about it then speak to Clarke, okay?” She turned and followed after Clarke, snagging a bottle of vodka on the way out. She had a feeling it would be needed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

She caught up with Clarke just as she came back inside the front door, closing it quickly behind her. She still looked upset, but also slightly panicked.

“Let's go out through the back door, we can walk to yours right? Its not far.”

“Wait, I still need to get O, she was going to stay over.”

“Um, I think she's fine, let's just go, okay?”

“Clarke…” Raven had a sinking feeling in her gut that she knew what was out there but she pulled the door open anyway and was greeted by the sight of Octavia and a man she didn't know passionately making out against one of the trees in the front yard, just lit from the light of the windows. She closed the door wordlessly and took a big gulp from the vodka bottle in her hands.

“Let's go.”

They left together, swigging continuously from the vodka bottle during the walk to Raven's. Clarke's began to have brief time lapses where she couldn't remember what happened, just flashes. Stumbling together down the lane. Trying to find the keyhole on the door. Stripping off and tumbling into an unfamiliar bed, with an unfamiliar body. A mostly empty vodka bottle falling to the floor. Then black. 

~~~~~~~~~

Clarke cracked her eyes against the dawn light pouring in through the window, piercing her sensative head. She groaned quietly and tried to piece her thoughts together. Lexa. Another girl. Shit. 

Wait where was she? She looked over and froze, greeted with the smooth expanse of Raven's bare back on the bed next to her. A quick check revealed that she was also stark naked. 

Surely they hadn't-

Fuck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that was a long time coming, travelling is kicking my ass (work visa crap). Honestly I wrote this all today and idk how I feel about it. I promise to get back to our regularly scheduled smut next chapter. And without the crazy long wait.  
> If you want come yell at me on tumblr at armyofchaos


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they actually come to terms with how they feel and the mistakes they've made?
> 
> (I really don't know how I feel about this chapter.)

Lexa woke early on Saturday morning and immediately rolled over to check her phone. She had sent several messages the night before only to have them go unanswered. Her final one rested on the screen of her phone, the hours between the send time and now taunted her.

Lexa:  _ Please talk to me. _

She had barely been able to sleep, Raven’s words ringing repeatedly through her head.

_ Do you like her? _

She had left the party after somewhat brusquely dismissing Echo and spent the long walk home thinking about what could have gone wrong. They had made it really clear, it was just practice and if Lexa had kissed a girl then so what? Clarke's reaction had been disproportionate, surely. But she couldn't shake the guilt that had taken hold when she saw the hurt in Clarke's eyes, the betrayal. Was it justified? Lexa had acted out of character, she wasn't one to kiss a stranger at a party, or to brush off her teammate. More guilt writhed in her stomach, that was one more person she had to apologise to. Octavia would forgive her though, she was too laid back to take extreme offense to much. She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and into a sitting position. She rested her head in her hands and tried to summon the willpower to get up and face the day. Anya was up, noises from the kitchen indicating breakfast was already underway. After trailing through the flat and slumping onto a kitchen chair, Anya took one look and wordlessly set a cup of coffee in front of her. 

“You wanna talk about it?” She asked.

Lexa shrugged.

Anya simply squeezed her shoulder and laid out breakfast on the table, before sitting down and watching her in silence. 

“It's about Clarke.” It wasn't a question. Lexa gripped her coffee a little tighter and sat up,

“How…”

“Because you only look this much like the southern end of a northbound horse when it's to do with her.”

“I think I hurt her, Anya.” Lexa looked up at her cousin, her only remaining family.

“So talk to her. You two will sort it out, you always do.” 

“I don't know if it's that simple.”

“Look, Lexa, I've known Clarke for nearly as long as you have, remember? If anyone is meant to be together, it's you two. You'll figure it out.” Her gaze was steady.

Lexa swallowed, 

“How long have you known?” She asked. Anya smiled,

“Long enough.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fuck.

Raven stirred next to her and rolled over, stilling at the sight of Clarke, eyes wide. She glances down at herself and jerks the sheet up to cover her bare chest, exposing Clarke, who dragged it back.

“Oh shit.”

“Uh huh.”

“Did we-”

“I think so.”

A long moment passed as they looked at each other. A few purple bruises following the column of Raven's throat testified to their late-night activities.

Clarke's head was aching. Memories of the night before slowly came back to her.

_ She felt empty. Broken. She knew she looked the same, because it was mirrored in Raven's eyes in the dim light, tears only barely held at bay.  _

_ They were far, far too drunk for this to be a good idea. But also far, far too drunk to care.  _

_ The lump clogging her throat was temporarily soothed by Raven kissing along her neck. Fingers that longed to curl into someone else's hair clutched hard into hers. Warm weight beneath her.  _

_ This wasn't love.  _

_ Or lust.  _

_ This was solace.  _

_ She could close her eyes for a moment and almost, almost pretend. _

“That was stupid.” Raven broke the silence.

“So, so stupid.” Clarke replied.

“Are we okay?” She asked somewhat nervously.

“Yeah. Yeah we are, I think we both just needed somebody, you know? If it's not too weird to say, I'm kind of glad it was you.”

“You'd be lucky to get a girl like me Griffin…” Raven joked, before stilling. “But I'm glad too.”

“I should talk to Lexa but I just can't face it. I know I shouldn’t be upset, she’s right I guess. But the seeing her and that girl...”

“Yeah. But sometimes you just can't help it.” Face stony. Obviously remembering Octavia and that guy wrapped around each other. 

“You should talk to Octavia too.” But before Clarke had even finished speaking Raven was shaking her head,

“No. I don't know who that guy was but I'm not getting in the way of her love life like that.”

“Rae…” Sympathy ached in Clarke's bones, her words wouldn't be enough. There was nothing to do, nothing to say that could fix her hurt. She just reached out and held her hand, trying to provide wordless comfort. After a moment Raven shook her off,

“You know, we should really get dressed.” She turned away and quickly pulled on whatever was closest to the bed. Clarke watched her for a moment in silence then turned to grab clothes of her own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lexa picked up her phone for the hundredth time but she had no idea what she wanted to say. 

_ Do you like her? _

Why was this such a hard question to answer? On the one hand of course she did, Clarke was her best friend and a wonderful person. Anya obviously thought there was something more for them, or at least she had hinted as much. But they'd been friends since they were kids, surely that couldn't just change overnight.

And yet… she couldn't deny that something just felt  _ right _ when they were together, platonically or otherwise. Something that being with Echo hadn't even touched on. Something in her subconscious had been telling her it was wrong. If it had been the other way around, seeing Clarke kiss someone else, would Lexa have felt the same? Jealous? Hurt?

_ Yes. _

Fuck.

She picked up the phone and dialled quickly. After a few rings a voice answered.

“What?” 

“Octavia… Can you talk?”

A sigh.

“Fine. What is it?”

“I just wanted to apologise for last night, you were right, I should have taken your side. It's no excuse, but I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm sorry.”

“Damn right you should have taken my side.”

“I know, can you forgive me?”

“Ugh. Fine. But she better have been worth it, she was hot. Even if she was a complete bitch.”

“Actually, yeah we kissed, but that's not ...that's not the only reason I called.”

“Oh?” Octavia queried.

“I think I upset Clarke. She saw us, and she looked really upset. She left.”

“I know, her and Rae left together. Didn't even tell me. What are you really asking me here?”

That was Octavia. Straight to the point. No bullshit. It was one of the reasons Lexa respected her so much.

“I think I like her. I think...I think she likes me too.” It was a surprising relief to get those words in the open.

“Look, Lexa, anyone with eyes and more than half a braincell can tell you two are disgustingly in love and meant to be together. Does she know?”

“No. She hasn't messaged me back since yesterday.”

So get your head out of your ass and tell her how you feel already.” Lexa blew out a shaky breath.

“Okay….okay I will. Thanks.”

“No problem Commander, but I expect full credit for you two finally getting together.”

“You got it O.”

She hung up the phone.

Now that she had made a decision Lexa felt lighter. Now she just had to face the slightly terrifying plan to go and actually speak to Clarke.

She had somewhere she needed to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clarke put her phone on charge and finally saw the mini barrage of messages Lexa had sent her the night before. Guilt coiled low in her stomach and she felt slightly nauseous. She had no idea what to say. Instead she dropped the phone beside her bed and went to take a shower, wincing in the mirror at the light hickies left along her collar bone. They would disappear soon enough, but for now they served as a reminder of her impulsiveness and the repercussions that would take far longer to fade. 

The hot water calmed her a little, and washed her clean of the smells from the party, the booze, smoke, and sex. She stepped free of the hot water and pulled on a sweatshirt and shorts. Too late she realised it was Lexa's from the last time she stayed over, in spite of everything, the smell was comforting. She turned on the television in the living room, glad for once that her mother wasn't home, and wrapped her arms around her knees, letting the sound and light wash over her without taking it in. She sat for a long time just turning over thoughts until the doorbell rang. Nervously, she answered it and revealed Lexa, looking somewhat apprehensive, but still steady. 

For a long moment they just looked at each other, then Lexa broke the silence.

“Clarke, I've been thinking a lot. I realise last night was insensitive of me and I'd like to apologise. I should have at least talked to you first.” Clarke had no idea what to say, before she had left the party this would have been exactly what she wanted to hear. But now the ever present guilt rose higher and higher until it felt choking. “We should really talk because I think that we could-” Her eyes dropped to Clarke's neck, where a hicky peeked over her collar.

She stopped.

“Who.” Clarke's cheeks coloured and she looked away.

“I’m so sorry, it didn't mean anything, Lexa.”

“Who was it.”

“Raven.”

“You slept with Raven.”

“It wasn't anything romantic, it was just…”

“Just what.” Lexa said stiffly. 

“Just comfort.” Clarke looked so sad, arms crossed protectively over her chest. “It didn't mean anything like that to either of us, we were hurt, and drunk, and we took comfort in each other. That's all it was, I swear.” 

Lexa softened slightly. She was undeniably upset, because now she recognised the burning feeling in her chest for what it was, jealousy. But she couldn't be truly angry, couldn't blame Clarke for her choice. She wasn't okay with it, but she thought maybe she could forgive her. 

She started speaking slowly, 

“I think...I think we should start over with this whole thing. Will you let me?” Lexa asked. 

Clarke looked confused. 

“What…?”

“Clarke. We kind of went at things from a flying start, we didn't take our feelings into consideration, maybe because we didn't think there would be any,” she smiled slightly, “god that was naive. I made a mistake with Echo. And because of that, you made a mistake with Raven. Maybe we should stop hurting each other and actually talk. I like you, I really do. And I want to start this whole thing over. Will you go on a date with me? I think we could be amazing. But we should do this properly.” 

The lead weight that had settled in Clarke's chest since the party that had ended in such disaster finally started to lift, and hope leaked through the space it left behind.

She felt like crying.

“Yes Lexa, yes I will.” 

They practically surged together into a hug and clutched each other tight, and it felt like coming home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know a lot of you weren't happy with the decision for Clarke to sleep with Raven, but I'm just writing what feels like it makes the most sense. Hopefully I handled the repercussions okay but if you have any constructive criticism feel free to drop me a message.  
> (Also I keep saying there will be smut and I'm sorry, but just going with the flow of the story it didn't feel right...but its getting there, honestly)  
> As usual, I'm at armyofchaos on tumblr


End file.
